uoxfandomcom-20200215-history
Anomaly
An Anomaly is a classification of any object or occurrence that is unexplainable by science, the known laws of the universe, or the supposed limitations of the universe. Anomalous objects and occurrences are most often created or induced by Immortals. Occasionally anomalous behaviors and instances are mistaken for magic. Attempted Understanding Anomalies have often confused and have been examined by scientists, even having their own denoted branch of informal study. However, this study never garnered enough professional attention to be given an official name, instead opting for the term “Anomology.” Due to the inherent nature of anomalies and their wide range of expression, the most that has actually come from studying them are various theories relating to why they happen, specific theories on specific instances, and theories on if the universe should be more structured or anomalous. At worst, critics pass anomology off as pseudoscience and a dead-end specialization, as some things "can only be left not understandable." Attempted Containment Sometime during the war for the fifth galaxy, a group was founded to find, categorize, and contain every anomalous object found in the universe, particularly in the new galaxy. Its secondary goal was also collecting all artifacts, though most oracles didn’t want to give their respective artifacts up. This group, the Anomalous Categorization Association, was instrumental in researching the new and dangerous conditions of the fifth galaxy and continued to do so until the group was taken in and merged into the USS as a new branch. Control Control over anomalies, or anomalous power, is usually reserved for Immortals and beings higher than them. Each Immortal wields anomalous power in different ways, the number of ways they can use their allotted power coming from the number of people worshipping them. There are few instances of mortals controlling a large amount of anomalous power, notable instances being Timothy Moon, Oggi, and various Oracles. Mystication Mystication, often confused with mystification, is the act of putting anomalous properties on something or someone. Most often seen between Immortals and their respective Oracles, wherein Immortals grant some of their power to the Oracle to perform various tasks in the mortal plane of existence. Artifacts are argued to be mysticated items, while others claim that since nobody in particular gave the items their anomalous nature, they are just inherently anomalous things. List of Known Anomalies *The universe itself is an anomaly, being cyclical and technically having no known beginning or endpoint. Some experts even theorize that the universe exists entirely by anomalous chance and that it could technically end at any time. *The Dreamer, Siblings, and Voice themselves are all anomalous beings that often defy the laws of the universe. *The period of time and everything created before the Siblings created the Kenat species (and alongside a more structured universe) was by definition anomalous. *The way Fusens reproduce is anomalous, though it was restructured to be less anomalous when Kenats were created. *The shapeshifting and noise-making abilities of the Orblorngs are anomalous, though they were restructured to be less anomalous when Kenats were created. *Immortals, their planes of existence, the means of worshipping them, the concept of their oracles, and their artifacts are all considered anomalous. Several theories exist as to why Immortals ever existed. *The fifth galaxy made by the Voice was near completely anomalous, akin to the universal conditions before the creation of Kenats.